Digimarc's U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,571 shows a system in which a cell phone camera captures content (e.g., image data), and processes same to derive information related to the imagery. This derived information is submitted to a data structure (e.g., a remote database), which indicates corresponding data or actions. The cell phone then displays responsive information, or takes responsive action. Such sequence of operations is sometimes referred to as “visual search.”
Related technologies are shown in patent publications 20080300011 (Digimarc), U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,983 and WO07/130,688 (Evolution Robotics), 20070175998 and 20020102966 (DSPV), 20060012677, 20060240862 and 20050185060 (Google), 20060056707 and 20050227674 (Nokia), 20060026140 (ExBiblio), U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,217, 20020152388, 20020178410 and 20050144455 (Philips), 20020072982 and 20040199387 (Shazam), 20030083098 (Canon), 20010055391 (Qualcomm), 20010001854 (AirClic), U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,475 (Sony), U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,293 (Iceberg), U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,559 (Organnon Wireless), U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,532 (Evryx Technologies), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,993,573 and 6,199,048 (Neomedia), U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,275 (Tune Hunter), U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,293 (Silverbrook Research), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,766,363 and 6,675,165 (BarPoint), U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,055 (Alcatel-Lucent), U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,530 (Sonoda), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,946 (Reber/Motorola).
The presently-detailed technology concerns improvements to such technologies—moving towards the goal of intuitive computing: devices that can see and/or hear, and infer the user's desire in that sensed context.